1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coordinate determining system and method, and in particular, to a coordinate determining system and method for determining a screen coordinate of an indicating point on a screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent year, due to the advance of image display technology, the current display panel is able to support touch control input and infrared projecting input. The touch panel is widely applied to various electrical productions, for example, an automatic teller machine (ATM), a sale point terminal, a tourist guiding system or an industry controlling system.
An ordinary touch control panel can use a video camera or a camera to picture an image comprising a screen region, and a single touch point on the panel can be detected via finishing the correspondence between the image and the actual position on the screen.
However, the images comprising the screen region pictured by the video camera or the camera are always distorted. Especially, when the fish-eye camera lens is used for picturing an image, the distortion, pincushion distortion and barrel distortion, becomes more serious. Although the two distortions are generally occurred, it can be adjusted via corresponding adjusting equations. However, if an image region of image is adjusted, the more complicated adjusting equations are needed to correctly correspond the coordinate of touch control points in the image to the coordinate on the actual screen. Consequently, it needs a lot of operating resources, and it is time-consuming and inconvenient for users.
Therefore, the main scope of the invention is to provide a coordinate determining system and a coordinate determining method to solve the above-mentioned problems.